Moving On
by Auntieoaty
Summary: Vic has reached the end of the line; she's run out of hope for there ever to be anything more between her and Walt
1. Moving On

**Moving On**

Vic dropped by the office, gave Ruby a case file that was complete and needed to go to Walt. She also gave her a plain long white envelope sealed and unlabeled and a small sealed cardboard box with what sounded like several lose items that slid around as the box was moved around; both the envelope and box were also meant for Walt. When she left the office, after mentioning needing to go by the courthouse to pick up some papers, she left her truck parked out front.

Walt came in a few of hours later and Ruby immediately told him Vic was in and gave him the things she left. He flipped through the file, read the key information and bent to sign the report before handing it to Ruby to be filed. He picked up the box and heard the loose items slide and thump gently against the inner edge. Walt set the box down and slit the envelope open, pulled the single sheet of paper out, and began to read. Then he quickly scanned though the page, dropped it, and snatched the box off Ruby's desk. His friend and dispatcher turned concerned eyes to him as he tore into the small pasteboard box. Walt ripped the top of the box open and titled it to drop the contents into his open hand. Ruby gasped when she saw Vic's badge and truck keys lying in Walt's large palm. He lifted his eyes to hers and she saw a mix of confusion, pain, fear, and anger as he tried to school his features and shutter his eyes.

"When did she leave?"

Ruby sighed slowly while she thought, "Two and half, maybe three hours ago. Said she had to go to the courthouse to pick up some papers."

"Call Neita and see if she got what she went after."

His voice was betraying his panic, the longer he spoke the more worried Ruby knew he was. She had reached for the phone as soon as she'd seen Vic's truck keys. Ruby had the number for Neita's courthouse office dialed before he finished the sentence.

Walt watched her as she made the call and gave him a nod of her head as soon as she received the 'yes' from Neita. He headed for Vic's desk and started to dial her number but hung up before he finished entering all the numbers. She knew he was going to be out of the office this morning, if she had wanted to talk to him she would have waited until he got back. If he called she would know it was the office calling and probably wouldn't answer.

He turned to Ruby as she hung up the phone, "I started to call her, but…"

"She'll know it's the office?"

Walt nodded. The defeat that shadowed his features worried Ruby, "Walter, we'll find her. I have an idea."

Ruby dialed the phone again and he heard her side of a brief conversation, "Louise? Hello, it's Ruby." … "Fine thank you. And you?" … "Good I'm glad to hear it."

Walt tried to control his impatience with the pleasantries but was not succeeding very well. He paced and stared at Ruby; willing her to hurry up.

"Louise, please forgive my haste and rudeness but I am in a terrible hurry and need a favor." … "I knew you would, thank you." … "I need you to call 555-7352 and ask for Kathleen." … "Nothing, there is no Kathleen there, just apologize for calling a wrong number and then call me back right away." … "No, Louise, I know who lives there. There is _no_ Kathleen there." … "If it goes to an answering machine just hang up, there is no message." … "I really don't have time to explain. I just need you to trust me that I know what I am doing and do what I ask you, just how I ask. _Please_?" … "Thank you Louise. I promise I will explain just as soon as I can." … "Yes, yes, thank you."

She hung up the phone and looked over at Walt, "Louise was going to call her as soon as we hung up."

He continued to pace but looked up and gave her a short nod, before he stopped and stared at her phone.

Ruby watched him as the muscles of his jaw clinched and twitched. He had stopped pacing and stood stock still with his right hand resting on his gun, nothing moving but the clinching jaw muscles. Ruby could feel her heart rate increase as her anxiety started to climb the longer it took for Louise to call back.

When the phone finally rang the dispatcher jumped before reaching for the phone, "Sheriff's Office..." … "Yes, Louise." … "Sorry I didn't think to tell you where I was." … "Yes, it is a good thing you had the office number 'just in case'." … "Did anyone answer?" … "She did?!"

Ruby shot a look at Walt to be sure he was looking at her, even though she already knew he was watching her like a hawk. She looked him square in the eye and nodded as she mouthed, 'Vic's at home.'

Walt bolted for the door and nearly knocked Ferg down the stairs as he bounded past him.

"Hey Walt, Where's the … ? Ferg left the question hanging as her saw Walt barrel through the main entrance and out onto the sidewalk.

He still had Vic's badge and keys in his left hand so he jumped into her unit and headed to her house. Walt was tempted to turn the siren on but was afraid Vic would hear it and know he was coming. Not that she could get far without a vehicle, but he couldn't be sure she didn't have a vehicle available. If she had purposely avoided him by coming into the office when she knew he would be out of town and left her resignation without facing him; anything was possible and he wasn't taking any chances.

He pulled the truck into Vic's driveway, threw it into park, snatched the keys from the ignition, and bolted for her front door. Walt swung at the door as he exited the pickup, the noise it made when it slammed shut seemed unusually loud to his ears. When he saw the blinds move slightly he realized Vic must have heard it too. Walt stood at the door for a moment trying to collect his thoughts. The problem was the only thing he could think was 'Vic's leaving'. He took a deep breath and exhaled as he raised his hand to knock on the door in front of him.

Vic yanked the door open just before his hand came into contact with the door and his hand fell, with all the force of the momentum behind the missed contact; hitting his thigh hard enough to bounce back up slightly.

The evidence on her face told him she had been crying recently; her eyes were a bit puffy, there were tear streaks down her face where she had obviously swiped at the tears, smearing the moisture across her cheeks. Vic's face was just a touch redder than normal and besides looking very tired; he could tell she was angry.

"You're leaving?" It was the only thought he had had aside from the ones about her crying, looking tired, and being angry; all topics he knew to avoid with Vic. His mind screamed 'Way ta go Longmire stick your foot in it from the word go'. He was scared, it was true, worried about the pain Vic was enduring, and utterly flustered in trying to figure out how to address it all.

Vic said flatly, "Yes." She'd almost spit the single word but checked herself

"Why, Vic?"

The pain in his eyes overshadowed his confusion and compelled her to answer honestly and completely. "Because whatever this connection is between us I've felt it from day one and it's something neither of us has pursued. That made sense when I was married but then when Sean filed for divorce, within just a few days you started seeing Charlotte. I'd thought maybe we might've had a chance to see where things could go between us, but then you started dating someone else before my divorce was even final, even though you knew I was getting a divorce," She shrugged and angrily swiped at the tears she'd been fighting to hold back, "I gave up that hope. It's too late for us and I can't stay and watch you with someone else."


	2. Stay

**Stay**

"It's not too late."

She stared at him, "It's not too late? Are you kidding me?!" her incredulous tone told him he was causing things to go from bad to worse.

"No I'm not, it's not too late to see where things between us could go."

"They're going nowhere. Walt, you're seeing Charlotte!"

"Yes I am. I'm _seeing_ her, _not_ dating her, Vic."

"What the hell's the difference?!"

"Charlotte's a counselor."

"A what?"

"A counselor. You know a therapist."

"You're dating a therapist?"

"I'm seeing a therapist, as an unofficial client."

"You're shittin' me. Walt, this is no time for bullshit games."

"I'm not and it isn't."

The look of pain that crossed his face and the strain in his voice told Vic he was indeed trying to explain himself and maybe her disbelief at the thought was misplaced and clouding her judgment. Maybe Walt was in fact in therapy; even though she still doubted that. "Tell me about Charlotte?"

Instinctively Walt knew this was it. If he didn't open up to her now he would never get another chance. He Plunged headlong into his explanation and prayed he wasn't too late already, "She's an old friend of Henry's and mind from high school who recently moved back to Durant about 6 or 7 months ago. I was uncomfortable meeting with her in her office and opted for more public settings. I guess some people thought they were dates.

Vic crossed her arms and stared at him when he paused, she raised her eyebrows but said nothing.

"Charlotte was concerned with doctor client privilege with us meeting in public. After we talked about it she decided not to take me on as an official client but offered to meet with me as my friend. Charlotte's married, although aside from Henry and me I don't know who else around here knows.

"Where's her husband?"

"He teaches, back east and will be moving out here when the semester ends."

Vic nodded, "A counselor huh?" It was a simple question that hinted at her lingering disbelief, but held no judgment.

Walt's turn to nod. He broke eye contact and looked at his boots as he kicked at an invisible spot on her porch.

"I thought you usually confided in Henry."

He looked back up at her, "Yeah usually but he's seems to think I am more ready for things than I feel I am."

They were silent for a few moments before Walt added in a simple, matter of fact manner, "Aside from Henry, I'd talk to you about things but I couldn't talk to you about my being in love with you until I could sort some things out."

Vic stepped back against the door and walked it back to the wall; holding the door open. When Walt just stared at her she said, "I think you better come in. I don't think this is a conversation we should be having on my front steps. As if it needed further explanation she added, "Nosy neighbors."

Walt slipped his hat off and stepped inside. Vic pushed the door shut and latched the lock. There were boxes stacked, sealed, and labeled in every room of the house.

Walt looked around, "You really are leaving." He stated it as an observation devoid of any question or criticism.

Vic gave him a small smiled, she was beginning to doubt he even realized he had said he was in love with her. "I'm thinking about it."

He nodded and looked about a bit more, turning away from her as he started to speak, "I'm sorry I messed things up Vic. I really was trying to get right. For the past couple of years I was grieving Martha and falling in love with my deputy who was married. Didn't feel I was doing either one well," Vic watched from behind as he shrugged, "Guess I wasn't."

She closed the distance between them and placed a gentle hand on his back, "Walt?"

He turned to face her. Vic took his hat and started to set it brim up on a nearby stack of boxes, but when she glanced up at his pained expression she altered her movements. She shifted her weight, dropped his hat on her head and leaned into him. With her hands resting on his chest, she swallowed and tried to speak above a whisper, "Seems to me I heard somewhere that anything under a cowboy's hat is his. That right?"

He'd watched her pose his hat over her head and started to stop her but when she dropped it and started to speak all he could do was hold her gaze and nod at her question. Walt allowed her to pull him toward her by his shirt front. He almost froze when she brushed her lips to his. It only took him a moment to react: his mind still processing what was happing and what the kiss meant. He returned her kiss but aside from his lips and where her hands clutched his shirt he didn't touch her.

When Vic broke the kiss and started to step back he reached out and pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her.

"Thank you." Walt breathed the heartfelt words.

Vic hugged him back as they simply stood and held each other for a couple of minutes.

After a quiet moment, simply being, Walt spoke passed her hair, "I may continue to see Charlotte for a while, but if I do I want you to go with me."

Vic leaned back a little from him but stayed in his embrace as she questioned, "You think we need to go to couples therapy?"

Walt smiled and shook his head, "No, I think I have a few more things that I need to work out, but I'd like you there with me when I do."

"Why?"

"Because I think those things will directly affect you. That is if you'll stay." His gaze found hers and he held her eyes with his. "Please, stay Vic?"

She nodded 'yes' but her eyes told him there was more to her answer.

"What?"

"You really think I would leave now?"

"You didn't say otherwise."

Her eyebrows arched as her expression challenged, 'oh, didn't I?'

Walt started to ask, "Did you …?" but was silenced when Vic pushed both hands into his hair, curled her fingers snuggly into the soft waves, pulled his head to hers, and claimed his mouth. He wasn't sure how she could breathe life into him while simultaneously depleting all his oxygen, but she did and he savored each sensation of her possession of him. She let him up for air and he ventured, "The other kiss?"

She nodded and rolled her eyes up as she tipped his hat to him.

The full impact of her earlier question about 'what was under a cowboy's hat belonged to him' finally registered with him. He gave her a warm grin and a small nod as he pushed his hat back on her head slightly, "Sorry I missed the total message the first time," he said before he kissed her forehead.

She smiled back, "That's okay as long as you got it."

"Yes ma'am." He pulled her to him and took his time placing light, feathery kisses along her neck and cheeks, slowly working his way to her lips. Walt gave each lip individual attention before taking possession of her mouth for the first time. He focused his ministrations on staking full claim of her mouth and deepening the kiss. Walt wanted Vic to know she had not only been kissed by him but also how deep his feelings were for her. She moaned in pleasure and Walt tried not to lose himself completely in kissing her. There were still things he, they needed to work through but that didn't meant they couldn't revel in the discovery of each other for a while. He resisted Vic's physical urging to move to the couch; he wanted to but they couldn't, not yet, he wouldn't know where or how to stop their explorations. Walt held her closer and firmly in place enjoying the total experience of kissing and discovering Vic Moretti. When he released her mouth. He rested his for head against hers and sighed contentedly, "I do love you, Vic and we will figure all this out. I promise."

She smiled at him and locked her eyes on his "Yeah, we will. We have to."

"Mmm hmm." He agreed.

"Just one thing."

"What?"

"You can keep seeing Charlotte but you only date me."

His face broke into a broad smile, "Deal." He gave her a tight hug and as she hugged back. Walt slipped his hat from her head, "Uhm Vic?"

"Hmm?"

"I really hate to bring this up."

His tone caused her some concern and she leaned back to look at him, "what?"

She watched as color infused his cheeks. "I gotta get back to the station."

Vic laughed in relief.

Walt looked at her with a confused expression, "What's so funny?"

"No. Nothing. I just thought by the way, you started it was gonna be something bad."

"Oh," he smiled. "No. Not bad, except I'd rather stay with you."

She rewarded him with a devastating kiss that nearly had him rethinking the need to leave.

As soon as she broke the kiss Vic stepped out of his embrace. "Never let it be said I kept the Sheriff from his appointed duty." She said saucily and Walt laughed at her.

Vic directed him to the front door and Walt reached into his coat pocket and pulled out her badge. When she stopped at the door to unlock it Walt asked "Are you staying with the department too?"

He held her badge out and Vic covered it with her hand, "depends"

"On?"

"I don't know if my boss has accepted my resignation or not."

"Uh, I doubt it. He's been pretty busy today."

She slipped the badge from his hand and slid it into her pocket. "Thanks."

Walt held her eyes with his in slowly shook his head 'no'. "Thank you. Vic"

They stood looking at each other for a few moments before it could turn awkward Walt asked "When are the movers supposed to be here?"

Vic glanced around at the boxes stacked nearby, "First thing in the morning."

As she turned her face back to his Walt cocked his head to one side and stared down at her, "Well, since you don't have any more packing to do this afternoon. Wanna do me a favor?"

Her suspicions rose slightly, but the mischievous look in his eyes prompted her to ask suggestively, "just what did you have in mind?"

"Give me a ride back to the station?"


End file.
